


Just a belt

by Growler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, it's just a belt but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growler/pseuds/Growler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan have sex. Has light bondage (refer to title), and some strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a belt

**Author's Note:**

> If the writing style changes in the middle, that's because I had a few months of writer's block with this piece, so forgive me if there is!

"How are we going to do this?" Danny asked. It was to be their first time having sex after Ethan had told him about being a werewolf. Ethan had backed off and patiently waited for Danny to come to terms with it, going to Danny when he wanted to talk, standing silently as he yelled at him - he had one time been so overcome with anger he had tried to punch Ethan. In due course, Danny became more and more accustomed and accepting of his boyfriend. He was comfortable sharing his thoughts and feelings again, Ethan was sometimes over at the Mahealani household for dinner, and blowjobs were a regular part of their lives. They had somehow managed to come close to the place they were in their relationship before Danny found out.

"Like we always do," Danny smirked. "Spectacularly."

Ethan rolled his eyes, although the smile on his face was visible for all to see. It was true - they were spectacular. Werewolf stamina contributed a lot to it, often leaving Danny shuddering as he gave in to pleasure, hands grasped tight into pillows and sheets, breaths uneven and ragged. Also, Ethan’s senses were heightened since becoming a werewolf, but still no one was able to make him come as hard as Danny could.

"What position, I mean." Replied Ethan.

Danny fingers trailed down Ethan’s cheek, past his neck and onto his chest, the tip of his thumb eventually coming to rest over the nipple of the boy above him. “You think too much.” His thumb caressed the nub. Their shirts and trousers lay scattered across the floor haphazardly. They had been cast away as they made their way to the bed, hands clutching at each other, trying desperately to pull the other ever closer to him. Ethan could remember attacking Danny’s neck and his hands ran through his hair, Ethan’s own firmly placed on Danny’s ass and thigh. They lay mostly naked now, save for the briefs both of them wore - Danny’s black and Ethan’s light grey. Wonderful friction was created as they rubbed their bulges together.

"Maybe," Admitted Ethan, gaze dropping to Danny’s lips, then back to his eyes. "But I want to make sure you’re okay, after last time."

"I’ll be fine, everything’s fixed now." The last time they had done this, Danny’s breaths had become more and more haggard, his eyes wide with panic. Ethan carried him to the hospital as fast as he could, crashing through the doors and into the path of Melissa McCall. The memory still sent panic rushing through Ethan’s blood - the thought of losing Danny was more than he could bear. Danny had endured several operations after that to correct his problem, which had left his with slightly bigger scars than he had before. Ethan didn’t mind, and neither did Danny. It reminded them both of what he was. A survivor.

Danny’s other hand drew Ethan’s head down to his own, their lips gently pressing together, coupled with Ethan’s hips grinding down on his, firm shafts pressing together. Danny’s hands left Ethan momentarily before returning to clasp his ass, thumbs pressing into the waistband of the briefs, pulling them down over his cheeks. Getting the message, Ethan leaned back and pulled the underwear slowly down, his throbbing erection caught in the band, drawing it down as they were lowered, before it was released, and bounced upwards. Removing his briefs completely, Ethan maneuvered his hips up to Danny’s face. The tip of his cock lightly touched Danny’s lips, which soon opened to envelope the tip. Eyes closing, Danny’s tongue circled the end, and he reached down to his own crotch and began to rub a hand along his own member, which was straining inside of his briefs.

Placing a hand on the headboard, Ethan started to slowly thrust, head flung back. He groaned as Danny worked to get as much of him inside of him as he could. As he drew back, Danny’s cheeked hollowed, and he ran his tongue down Ethan’s length. Ethan’s other hand cradled the back of Danny’s head, pulling him ever so slightly further and further down his cock, until Danny could take it all in one fell swoop. It was this Ethan had been waiting for, as his hand left Danny’s head and seized the headboard. His hands firmly placed, he began to thrust in and out of Danny’s mouth, eyes glued to the scene below him. Danny glanced up, his eyes drawn to Ethan’s own.

The hand palming Danny’s bulge through his briefs was joined by another, and together they pulled off his underwear, freeing his aching erection. Ethan stopped his thrusts and pulled his cock out of Danny’s mouth, a thin trail of spit connecting them. “Damn it, Danny,” he said. “You’re way too good at that, going to make me come before I’m ready.” He leaned down to kiss Danny, lips joining together. Ethan was a rough kisser when he was losing control, as he was now. Not that Danny minded, he liked it when Ethan got dominant and ordered him around in bed. “Come here”, “Suck me”, and “Bend over” were part of his usual repertoire, although Ethan had been known to get creative with his words, whispering them huskily into Danny’s ear, driving him wild, making him more eager to slam his hips down onto Ethan’s cock or to drive faster and harder into Ethan.

It was on an occasion like this one that Ethan got particularly colourful with his use or language. Ethan pulled his lips away from Danny’s in one instant, eliciting a groan from him in the process, to ghost them over Danny’s ear in the next. “Danny, do you know what I’m going to do to you?” He murmured. Danny shook his head. “Remember I convinced you to buy that leather belt? I’m going to tie your hands together behind your head. I’m going to suck you down my throat. I’m going to massage your balls as I take you all in, until you’re ready to come.” Danny didn't need to see to know that Ethan was grinning. “Then I’ll stop, and do it again. And again. And again. I’m going to make you beg for it, Danny. I’m going to take you to the edge and pull you back. I’m going to fuck you. Hard. I’m going to drive my cock deep into your ass and make you ache for it. No touching yourself. You’re going to come by having me fucking you. Do you understand?” Danny nodded. “Good.”

Ethan moved down Danny’s body, trailing kisses down his body, pausing to suck on one of his nipples, using one of his hands to hold down Danny’s hips that were intent on thrusting upwards. “We can’t have that,” said Ethan, speaking between kisses. “Not yet. Tonight, Danny? You’re mine.” Reaching Danny’s aching length, Ethan began to lick the bottom of the shaft, all the way to the top. Danny’s hands ran up his own body, relishing in pleasure. The tongue teasing its way up Danny’s dick vanished and was replaced by a pair of lips. Danny moaned - he couldn’t help it. His chest was heaving already, though Ethan was the only thing making him short of breath. His hands found their way to Ethan’s head and Danny caressed the head that was bobbing its way up and down his cock. The ecstasy that Danny was reveling in disappeared, and he felt a tightness in his wrists, drawing them together. His eyes shot down to see a shit-eating grin pride of place on Ethan’s face. Ethan got up slowly from his position on all fours to pull the end of the belt up Danny’s body and behind his head, never breaking eye contact. With Danny’s hands bound behind his own head, biceps straining slightly, Ethan returned to his position between Danny’s thighs. Taking his shaft in one hand, he pulled it towards his face and placed his lips over the end, closing his eyes and moaning slightly. Moving his lips further down Danny’s member, Ethan began his torture.

It didn’t take long before Danny’s hips were straining to thrust upwards into the mouth swallowing him, but the hand pressing down prevented him. Enduring this was… well, torture. Ethan would bring him so close to orgasm and then deny him, time and time again. It was agonising, but Danny loved it, he loved Ethan, but that still didn’t stop the lengthy string of profanities that left his mouth every so often. “My my, what a dirty mouth you have, Danny,” Ethan said in a slow drawl. “I might just have to punish you more for that.” Ethan used his hands to move Danny’s feet back, bending his legs to expose his ass, and replaced his mouth on Danny’s cock. His hands roamed over the legs that framed the scene, fingers drawing patterns and spirals into the skin, which drew out sweet gasps. Ethan removed his mouth as the gasps got more and more erratic, grinning as he denied Danny’s release.

A finger moved to Danny’s entrance and began to circle it, pausing every so often to prod at it gently. Soon Danny’s thighs were being pushed towards his chest by strong hands. He looked down to see the top part of Ethan’s face before he felt a wet tongue probe him. “Fuck,” he exclaimed. Wrists straining at the bindings that kept him contained, Danny sang Ethan’s damnation with ragged breaths and incomprehensible murmurs. The continual onslaught of pleasure from Ethan continued until Danny was whimpering, each sensation caused by the tongue between his legs driving him tantalisingly close, towards blissful release.

Abandoning his mission to heighten the sexual frustration of the the boy bound in front of him, Ethan sat back on his haunches. “That’s enough of that, I think,” He announced, stroking himself lazily. After leaning across Danny to rifle in the cabinet beside the double bed they occupied, Ethan returned to his original position. A quiet click accompanied the bottle of lubricant in his hand opening. “Time for the main event. Wouldn’t you agree, Danny?”

Thoughts and words tumbled through his mind, but none of them seemed to make any sense to Danny, he was too busy occupying himself by remembering to breathe and trying to swallow the moans that escaped his lips. Somehow he managed to nod his head in confirmation, giving Ethan permission to do whatever came to mind.

"Good. Now, let us begin." Pouring a small amount of lube into his hand, a smile curled up his lips. This, he would enjoy. Danny’s entrance was sufficiently lubricated with his spit already, but Ethan wanted to make sure. After all, the whole point of this little exercise was pleasure, not pain. A single finger inserted itself, and was enveloped by the warmth within. Small gasps left both their mouths, Danny’s caused by pleasure, Ethan’s by awe. Adding another finger, Ethan caressed Danny’s insides, searching for— there. The sensation caused Danny’s hips to jump to the sound of ecstasy, Ethan’s fingers almost falling out. Quietening Danny with soft kisses to the insides of his legs and murmurs of encouragement, Ethan once again found Danny’s prostate - this time lightly touching it with his fingertips. He found himself fascinated with the reactions he drew out of Danny as he massaged the lump - the way Danny’s chest fluttered, his eyes heavily lidded and arms straining. Retracting his fingers, Ethan used the same hand to rub the lube on his cock, stopping halfway through. “You know, I suppose you’ve been good enough. I’m going to undo you.”

The news caused Danny’s body to slump in relief. Not being able to touch himself or Ethan had been driving him wild. Ethan placed his mouth on his, having left gentle teeth marks and love bites along Danny’s neck. After a few seconds of fumbling, the binds holding Danny slackened, and he was able to wriggle his hands free. Immediately flipping the two of them so that he was on top, Danny straddled the boy underneath him, trapping Ethan’s cock between his stomach and Danny’s ass. A grin flashed along his face, and he moved his hips so his ass ran along Ethan’s cock, causing Ethan to let out a moan and move his hands to Danny’s hips. “None of that, thank you,” demanded Danny, clutching Ethan’s wrists and raising them above his head. “It’s my turn.” Danny’s hands made quick work of binding Ethan’s hands together with the belt. He smiled, grabbing the cock underneath him, and maneuvered it so that it was pressing against his hole. “Tell me how much you want it.” His voice was forceful, commanding.

"I want it," Ethan replied.

Danny tutted playfully. “This time,” he said, his voice lowering, “with feeling.” As he finished, he ground his hips in such a way as to push the tip of Ethan’s dick past his ass and below his sack.

"Fucking give it to me, Danny, I’m going to fuck you hard," Ethan bit out between clenched teeth, slightly stressing the curses. Eyes heavily lidded, he struggled to gain some sense of composure. There’s no way Danny could find out how easy he was to wind up.

But Danny knew.

By God, he knew.

Danny fisted the cock underneath him, making sure it was amply slicked, before finally, slowly, tortuously sliding himself down it.

Ethan couldn’t breathe. Or didn’t. It was hard to tell what was what, the sublime pleasure of such simple actions was overwhelming. His eyes focused again, and he discovered he had thrown his head back, dilated pupils following suit. The blissful heat surrounding his cock moved up and down, hurrying it’s pace, creating moans on the tip of Ethan’s lips that made his body shake. He could feel himself give in to the pleasure, and a desperate need to dominate came over him. The muscles in his arms tensed, and with an almighty crack, the belt snapped. Ethan’s body threw itself forward - one arm wrapping itself around a yelping Danny’s waist - until Ethan was on top of Danny, thighs and hips pushing the boy’s legs up and apart. All the while, Ethan’ cock had never left it’s place inside Danny.

The sudden change in position had startled Danny, but his concerns were soon quenched by the feeling of being driven into. He wrapped his legs around the waist above him, and surrendered himself unto it, cradling the head that had buried itself in the crook of his neck, which left soft nibbles and sweet kisses in it’s wake, where heavy breaths identified more with an animal than Ethan.

The relentless onslaught of thrusting began to slow as they became deeper, delving into Danny’s very core. Reaching down to palm himself, he discovered a hand had already beaten him there. Instead, he grabbed Ethan’s hips, guiding them to hit the spot that evoked groans from his mouth.

With a final shove, Ethan spilled into Danny. Waves of his orgasm washed over him, bathing him in euphoria. The tempo of his thrusts became sporadic, his hips instinctively pushing themselves into the boy beneath him, who followed him soon after, gasping.

After a respite to catch their breath, Danny found his hands tracing intricate paths across the expanse of Ethan’s back. “That was phenomenal.” The words seemed tumbled out of his mouth without his permission, but he couldn’t care less. They were true - it was phenomenal.

Lifting his head to place a kiss on Danny’s neck, then cheek, then lips, “We should have a belt more often,” Ethan chuckled.

They lay together for a minute or two, Ethan thought. It was difficult to tell how much time was passing when he was around Danny. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. And all of them were good.


End file.
